Varje hjärta har sin hemlighet
by M1KAELA
Summary: Att vara trollkarl har sina fördelar, men det finns situationer i livet som kompliceras tack vare dessa magiska krafter.
1. Kapitel 1

_Denna fiction kommer endast ha tre kapitel, och varje kapitel kommer bestå av exakt 1000 ord - vilket gör det till lite av en utmaning för mig (och denna sida räknar ord annorlunda än word av någon anledning, bara så att ni vet).  
_

_Jag vill inte skriva för mycket om handlingen, men det här kan ni i alla fall få:_

_Trollkarl träffar flicka, tycke uppstår. Kommer hon att klara av hans hemlighet?_

* * *

Vimlet runt honom luktade svett, cigaretter och öl. Han var inte den typen som strövade runt på pubar och barer under fredagskvällar i vanliga fall, det var allt för sällan han kände att han passade in. De högljudda vrålen, det opassande tafsande som syntes på dansgolvet och den brist på respekt gjorde honom bara obekväm. Tom hade lockat honom med löftet om att han skulle kunna träffa en trevlig tjej, vilket han återigen fallit för. Vilken tur i ordningen visste han inte, men det skulle med största sannolikhet misslyckas, återigen.

Att vara trollkarl hade naturligtvis sina fördelar, men det krävdes att man var på sin vakt och accepterade det faktum att man inför nittioåtta procent av världens befolkning fick ljuga om sin sanna identitet. Även om han aldrig skulle avslöja magins värld för en främling han träffat ute i Londons nattliv, var den hemligheten tillräckligt stor för att han skulle dra sig undan mugglare. Han gillade helt enkelt inte att ljuga. Visserligen var en del av de människorna han stötte på trevliga, men han träffade dem aldrig igen. Den charad han annars tvingades spela var outhärdlig, och för eller senare var han ändå tvungen att bryta med dem.

Eliaz drog handen genom sitt hår och försökte att kväva en gäspning. Baren var överfylld och dansgolvet likaså. Någonstans i kaoset höll hans vän på att diskutera något mugglarämne tillsammans med en tjej. Först hade han försökt att hänga med, men Tom som var halvblod hade vuxit upp i båda världarna och var van vid det spelet som det innebar. Han, å andra sidan, var fullblod. Första gången han ens kommit i kontakt med mugglarvärlden var när han började på Hogwarts, och det var bara genom berättelse hans klasskamrater delade med sig av. Han hade aldrig och skulle förmodligen aldrig passa in i denna värld heller. Folk lade märke till det och höll därför ett avstånd, nästan som om han hade en skylt på ryggen som löd: "Farligt föremål".

"En öl till!" Han skrek för att överrösta musiken och höjde den tomma flaskan han höll i handen för att försäkra sig om att bartendern uppfattat vad han sa, vilket en kort nick bekräftade.

"Åh, kan du slänga upp en till mig med?"

Han förundrades över vilket vackert skratt som följde uppmaningen, och vände sig till höger för att se att samma flicka Tom pratade med under kvällen slagit sig ner på barstolen som stod bredvid hans. Hon drog med handen genom sitt hår och hans såg hur hela hennes ansikte skrynklades ihop i en lustig grimas.

"Man blir så svettig av att dansa!" Hon skrattade igen och blottade en nästintill perfekt tandrad. En av framtänderna lappade nämligen över på den bredvid, men Eliaz kunde inte hindra sig själv från att tycka om denna defekt. Innan han hann svara fortsatte hon genom att räcka fram handen:

"Savannah," han tog tag i hennes hand," Tom sa att du heter Eliaz. Han skojade inte, eller?"

"Nej, det gjorde han inte," han försökte besvara leende, men tyckte bara att det kändes framtvingat och stelt," vart tog han vägen förresten?"

"Toaletten."

Med en duns slängde bartendern fram två ölflaskor, vilket gav honom en ursäkt till att inte titta henne i ögonen längre. Visst, han blev ofta påverkad av vackra kvinnor. Men det var något speciellt med just henne, pirret i magen när deras blickar möttes och gåshuden hennes skratt framkallade. Det var svårt att urskilja om det var ölen eller hennes närvaro som plötsligt gjort honom vimmelkantig.

"Så," hon avbröt tystnaden," vad jobbar du med?"

Nu var han tvungen att göra det igen. Ljuga.

"Jag arbetar på ett försäkringsbolag," Tom hade förberett den repliken åt honom. Inte för att han förstod vad han egentligen sa, men ingen brukade ställa några följdfrågor i alla fall,"och du?"

"En bank. Det tråkigaste som finns, men jag överlever."

Han studerade medan hennes händer lekte med den nu halvtomma ölflaskan, för med ett hårt grepp om flaskhalsen lät hon sina fingrar röra runt den i små cirklar. Plötsligt avstannade rörelsen och ljudet av en stol som drogs bakåt nådde hans öron. Savannah hade rest sig upp och verkade leta efter något i sin ena jeansficka. Vart han fick impulsen ifrån hade han ingen aning om, men när hon funnit det hon letat efter – pengar – och dragit upp handen mot disken för att betala greppade hans fingrar tag om hennes handled. Förvånat vände hon blicken mot honom, och ursäkten rann ur munnen innan han ens hann tänka den:

"Jag betalar."

"Det var generöst av dig, men..."

Han släppte taget innan han svarade:

"Jag insisterar."

Pengarna kastade han upp framför bartendern innan en reaktion kom. En rodnad bildades på hennes kinder och ett blygsamt tack fick hon ur sig. Med ens insåg han att hon inte alls var lika självsäker och kaxig som hon först framstått som, utan hon var minst lika förvirrad och obekväm i sammanhanget som han var. Han märkte det tydligt när en kille försökte passera hennes rygg och hon gjorde allt hon kunde för att inte bli rörd av honom. Av någon underlig anledning fick detta Eliaz att undra om det var möjligt att älska någon efter bara några minuter. Och just i denna stund var han beredd att svara ja.

"Jag gör dig sällskap ut."

Hon nickade tacksamt, och de lyckades ta sig fram genom folkmassan. I samma sekund som dörrarna slog igen bakom dem förvandlades den högljuda musiken till ett lågt dunkande.

Även om småtimmarna hade börjat närma sig var det ljusare utomhus än inne i klubben, och det var underbart att få andas den friska luften. Han kände på sig att det här var en natt han sent skulle glömma, och ville helst av allt bara stanna kvar i det ögonblick de befann sig i. Men han rycktes ur sina tankar när Savannahs lena stämma bröt tystnaden:

"Här är mitt nummer, ring mig."

Han tog lappen från hennes hand som var framsträckt.

Lappen som innebar att han från och med nu skulle få spela en charad.

* * *

  
**AN:** Om det finns något intresse, släng iväg en kommentar! Behöver inte vara lång, bara säga att ni läser :)


	2. Kapitel 2

Mobilen som låg i jeansfickan vibrerade och Eliaz plockade smidigt upp den. Ett sms från Savannah.

"Kan du köpa med dig lite godis? Puss!"

Nu var det ju så att han egentligen inte förstod sig på dessa apparater, så att knappa iväg ett svar med meningen "Yes ma'am. Puss" tog honom flera minuter. Men han kände sig inte särskilt bekymrad över detta, för hans inre var i uppror vilket distraherade honom från vardagsbesvär. Att han älskade Savannah fanns det ingen tvekan om, det hade han vetat redan från första stund. Och ville han tillbringa resten av sitt liv med denna kvinna var han tvungen att berätta om trollkarlsvärlden, om sitt sanna jag. Det fanns ingen väg ut ur det hela, han hade helt enkelt inget annat val.

* * *

Eliaz kände hur påsen rycktes ur händerna och Savannah placerade en kyss på hans läppar innan hon gick in till köket som låg till höger om hallen.

"Du vet att du är bäst?"

I vanliga fall hade han inte särskilt svårt att besvara den sortens smicker, det var inte svårt att hitta underbara egenskaper hos henne. Men han var alldeles för nervös, alldeles för inne i sitt egna mentala kaos för att funktionera som vanligt. Han hade aldrig tvingats avslöja denna hemlighet för någon tidigare, och hade förutom nervositeten svårt att finna ord för det han ville säga. I ett något desperat försök försökte han muntra upp sig själv genom att upprepa ett mantran; "Jag är ingen våldtäktsman, jag är ingen mördare, bara en trollkarl, jag är ingen våldtäktsman, jag är ingen mördare, bara en trollkarl...", men fann sig ändå leta efter de negativa sidorna. Om man var våldtäktsman eller mördare var det något en vanlig mugglare kunde förstå, man visste vad det innebar. Men trollkarlar, häxor och magi var något som existerade i sagorna och fablernas värld, ingenting som fanns på riktigt. Chansen att hon skulle tycka att han var skvatt galen fanns ju också, att i samma stund som han släppt bomben så reser hon sig upp och går. Eller, det hade han faktiskt tänkt på och planerat lite i förväg. De skulle träffas i hennes lägenhet, där hon kände sig trygg och sannolikheten att hon bara skulle rusa ut inte var stor.

Men om hon nu, mot alla odds, faktiskt trodde på det här, hur skulle hon reagera? Tekniskt sett hade han ljugit i snart elva månaders tid, och de planer om att flytta ihop och bilda ett liv tillsammans skulle få ny förutsättningar.

"Du verkar lite disträ, har det hänt något?"

Hennes klarblå blick granskade honom och nervositeten blandades med ångest. Självklart skulle hon märka av förändringen.

De hade slagit sig ner i den svarta, slitna tygsoffan och startat den film Savannah hyrt. Hon hade förklarat handlingen och nämnt namnet, men det var inget han hade registrerat överhuvudtaget. Inte heller de första femtio minuterna av filmen verkade ha fastnat i hans minne. Godiset hade hon fint hällt upp i en skål, fast det bara var hon som ätit därifrån, han var alldeles för upptaget med sina tankar. Men hon hade lämnat kvar några få lakritsbitar – vilket han avläst som en gest från hennes sida, hon visste att det var hans favoriter – och hans hjärta svällde över av kärlek när han såg dem.

Övertygad om att han aldrig skulle få det sagt om han inte tog denna chans, mötte han osäkert hennes blick och kände en nu-eller-aldrig-känsla sprida sig genom kroppen.

"Det är något jag måste berätta för dig," han greppade tag i hennes händer och kramade dem hårt," jag har inte varit helt ärligt med dig, men jag hoppas att du kommer förstå varför."

"Vad menar du?"

Hennes blick skiftade från oroad till osäker, och han fick kämpa mot impulsen att luta sig fram och krama om henne. Han var tvungen att få det här ur sig, hon hade en rättighet att få veta.

"Du vet att du brukar önska att världen inte alls var lika platt och tråkig som den verkar?"

Hon nickade men såg förvirrad ut. Eliaz kunde förstå henne, det här var ett samtal som ingen mugglare förväntade sig att ha – någonsin.

"Om jag sa att det faktiskt finns en sån?"

"Hur menar du?"

"Jag menar att jag är en trollkarl, och medan du är uppväxt i ett vanligt samhälle," att slänga in termen mugglare här skulle bara förvirra henne ytterligare," växte jag upp i en liten by här i England. Den byn var en speciell trollkarlsby, till för att sådana som jag och mina föräldrar skulle kunna leva i lugn och ro. När du lärde dig matte undervisades jag i Trollformler. Den magi du läst om, sett och hört talas om finns på riktigt."

Från att ha tunghäfta kunde han nästan in få stopp på de ord som forsade ur hans mun, men tvingade sig själv till att sluta för att kunna avläsa hennes reaktion.

Det stadiga grepp hon hållit om hans händer hade efter varje ord han yttrat blivit lösare. Den vackra, klarblåa blicken fick en hinna över sig och ansiktsuttrycket stelnade. Men Eliaz hade bestämt sig redan tidigare att han skulle förbise de första reaktionerna, eftersom nyheten var så pass chockerande att det krävdes betänketid.

Förväntningar hade han försökt att göra sig av med, men när Savannah reste sig upp och viskade: "Ut ur mitt hus", kunde han inte hindra sig själv från att bli besviken. Hade han tagit så fel på deras kärlek, kunde hon inte ens ge honom en chans? Eller lite tid till att fundera på saken?

"Jag trodde att du var en ärlig kille Eliaz, men det här är det absolut vidrigaste uppbrottet jag varit med om. Trollkarl? Du kan inte mena allvar, vill du göra slut är det bara säga det. Men att ljuga på som världens förlorare? Nej, äckligt är vad det är."

Hon ryckte åt sig sina händer och reste sig hastigt upp. Demonstrativt tog hon upp godisskålen och skyndade sig ut till köket, och Eliaz kunde se hur hans framtid smulades sönder.


	3. Kapitel 3

Det tog honom tre dagar innan han förstod vad som egentligen hade hänt. Hennes ord ville inte sjunka in, ansiktsuttrycket och kylan, allt lyckades försvinna från hans tankar och minnen. Först när han vaknat på morgonen den tredje dagen insåg han att något var fel, och Eliaz lämnade inte sängen förrän flera timmar senare. Apatisk och tom låg han invirad i täcket, och det kändes som om han färdades genom ett svart hål varenda gång han tänkte på Henne. Savannah hade inte bara misstrott honom, hon hade även trott att han ville avsluta deras förhållande. Men det var den exakta motsatsen till vad han verkligen ville, han hade varit beredd att ta dem till en ny nivå. Nu våndades han och växlade mellan gråt och likgiltighet. Han kunde inte minnas att han någonsin tidigare hade haft lätt för att gråta, och för första gången i sitt liv kunde han inte stoppa tårarna som var fyllda med sorg.

Han förmodade att han skulle ha legat kvar i sängen betydligt längre om det inte varit så att någon knackat på dörren. Iförd endast underkläder och en slarvigt knäppt skjorta öppnade han dörren. Synen fick magen att knytas ihop av saknad och han kände sig ofattbart sårbar. Savannah var lika vacker som alltid, men något sorgset vilade över hennes axlar.

Deras blickar mötes när Eliaz öppnade dörren, men de vände hastigt bort dem. För mycket minnen, för mycket kärlek.

"Vi behöver prata."

Mumlande, fortfarande utan att se på honom, trängde hon sig in i lägenheten. Utan att invänta en reaktion gick hon raskt vidare till vardagsrummet där han hörde henne sätta sig ner i soffan. Med en djup suck stängde han dörren och gick efter henne med vemodiga steg för att ställa sig i dörröppningen mot vardagsrummet.

"Jag tror du fick fram det du ville häromdagen." Det var svårt att inte låta kylig, insåg han. Hon hade inte bara krossat hans hjärta, utan även visat att hon inte litade tillräckligt på honom. Annars hade han fått en chans att förklara sig, hon hade inte bara rest sig upp och lämnat kvar de ruiner som fanns kvar från deras gemensamma liv.

Han stod lutad mot dörrkarmen och hon satt med ryggen mot honom på kanten av soffan. Aldrig tidigare i sitt liv hade han känt sig så nära men samtidigt så långt ifrån någon.

"Jag har...", hennes röst darrade och han kunde föreställa sig de tårar som bildades i hennes ögon," funderat på det du sa."

"Och?"

Hon vände sig om, och de tårar han tidigare bara föreställt sig var plötsligt verkliga. Trots den klyfta som fanns mellan dem kunde han inte låta bli att känna fjärilarna i magen när hon borrade in sin blick i hans.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska tro. Det är inte möjligt, du kan inte vara... en... Men du skulle aldrig ljuga om något sådant heller. Och jag blir galen, för jag vet inte alls vad jag ska tro."

"Skulle det vara hemskt om jag var en trollkarl? Skulle det ändra något mellan oss? Jag är precis samma person som tidigare, ingenting har förändrats förutom min bakgrund."

"Exakt," lyckades hon viska," hela din bakgrund. Hur ska jag veta att du inte ljuger om något mer? Eller, om det här? Hur ska jag veta om du talar sanning, för det är så absurt. Trollkarl? Det finns bara i sagor och på tv, en varelse som skapats med fantasi."

Varje ord var som ett piskrapp mot hans rygg, och han insåg den utmaning han ställdes inför. Att övertyga Savannah krävde att han faktiskt visade henne vad han var. Hoppet tändes inuti honom och exalterad höll han upp händerna:

"Vänta här, jag är strax tillbaka."

Han sprang in till sovrummet och ryckte till sig trollstaven som låg på nattduksbordet. Utan att egentligen stanna upp vände han sig om och rusade tillbaka. Med ett leende höll han upp staven och sa:

"Jag kan visa..."

Likblek och stel som en pinne reste sig Savannah upp:

"Nej, lägg undan den där," hon blundade och Eliaz kunde se hur smärtan sköljde över henne," det kan inte vara så, det ska inte vara så. Magi finns inte, okej?," tårarna hotade att svämma över igen," jag klarar inte av det här. Förlåt."

Insikten som slog honom gjorde världen nattsvart för några sekunder. Han hade inget annat val, det fanns inget annat han kunde göra.

Savannah hann nästan ta sig förbi honom, men han greppade tag i hennes arm och mumlade:

"Vänta lite, en sak till."

Hon mötte förvånat hans blick innan han, kämpades mot tårar, viskade:

"Obliviate," armen i hans grepp blev genast slapp och hennes blick tappade all fokus. Med en sorgklump i halsen fick han fortsätta, vilket krävde det mesta av hans styrka," du ska glömma bort allt om mig, från och med den stund vi träffades till nu. Den natten vid baren träffade du ingen annan förutom Tom, som var trevlig men ingenting för dig. Du gick hem själv, och ditt liv har varit precis som vanligt de senaste månaderna. Okej?"

Savannah svarade med en nick. Utan att plåga sig mer släppte han taget och lät henne försvinna ut i natten.

* * *

Hon kunde inte förklara det, men de senaste tre månaderna hade varit bland de mörkaste och svåraste i hela hennes liv. Vad som hade hänt visste hon inte, allt hon mindes var att hon kom hem sent en kväll och att en sorg belägrat sig inuti hennes kropp. Som hon sagt till sina väninnor som frågat:

"Det känns som om jag förlorat något, men jag kan inte sätta fingret på det. Något jag verkligen måste ha älskat."

Ett nummer hade funnits skrivet på en lapp som hängde på hennes kylskåp. Allt hon visste var att den röst som fanns inspelad på telefonsvararen rubbade hennes ur balans. Människan, Eliaz som han presenterade sig som, besvarade aldrig hennes röstmeddelanden. Och när hon, vilket nummer i ordningen visste hon inte, försökte nå honom ännu en gång möttes hon av:

"Abonnenten du söker har upphört att existera. Var vänlig..."

* * *

**AN:** Så, då var den här klar (: lämna gärna en kommentar!

Och jag vill tacka S-fia och JDangel för era fina instick :)


	4. AN

Jag vill bara förtydliga att det här var lite av en short-story, den är slut efter tre kapitel!  
Och ni som läst (för att jag ser att ni gör det!) skulle inte ni kunna vara snälla och lämna en liten,  
kort kommentar om vad ni tyckte i alla fall? Det skulle hjälpa mig oootroligt mycket, för mitt framtida  
skrivande och min självkänslan kring skrivande. Och om jag bara kunde beskriva den kittlande  
känslan som sprider sig i magen så fort man ser att man fått en kommentar, helt underbar är den. Jag  
sitter och småflinar och mår bara riktigt bra. Så, tänk på det innan ni klickar er bort. Varenda  
kommentar gör min dag!

**Pospos och tack på förhand!  
**  
Har ni några frågor eller liknande och inte är medlemmar kan jag svara på det här, eller min mail, mikaelasoderberg _snabel a_ live_ punkt_ se! (:  
_(det går inte att skriva ut mailadresser här med tecken, knas...)_


End file.
